


all you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach

by SleepyBanshee



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: AU where silvia isn't totally in love with him and Ele and Edo are ~friendly, Eleonora has feelings but wishes she didn't, F/M, Lyft Driver Edoardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: “Could you give me a ride home?” She asked. She tried to seem casual with her question. That it didn’t actually matter that she was asking Him of all people, but she registered everyone’s astonishment. Her focus, however, was on Edoardo.“Now?” He replied incredulously. Eleonora felt grateful for his question. It was a dumb one, but it broke some of the tension she was holding.“No like three weeks from now,” she said sarcastically, eyebrows raised. He recovered quickly amidst the muted laughs from his friends.





	all you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach

The air was thick and wet, and it did nothing to soothe the rattled nerves Eleonora had from her night. Her heart pounded, and a fine cold sweat broke out across the back of her neck and forehead. Her hands clenched tightly to her sides, and the night felt too still for all the people partying around her. 

She needed a quick exit. 

The party had been a bust. She didn’t want to go in the first place, but Eva had insisted, and she decided to try and have fun despite her apathetic attitude about the night. Eva assured her it was a chill gathering and not a blowout thrown from someone at school. Eleonora didn’t want to deal with anyone she knew besides Eva tonight, so she agreed. Unfortunately this “chill gathering outside of school” turned out to be a party thrown by one of her old schoolmates. You know, the ones who called her a nymphomaniac and slut sneezed her out her classes, social circles, and the school. Eleonora tried to keep her head held high. She hadn’t told anyone what had happened to her at her old school and she wasn’t ready to divulge that information now. She loved Eva, but that piece of vulnerability resided in the tightness of her chest, and the lump in her throat and Ele wasn't ready to divulge it yet. 

And then she saw him — her ex-boyfriend. Ele abruptly turned to Eva and made up a lie that her mom was in town for a surprise visit and made sure she had a ride and would be okay before bolting towards the door. And here, Ele stood. In the thick humid air trying to run away from her past. 

Well, that’s not entirely true. Because she stood in that school while they slut-shamed her. And she dealt with the barrage of dick pics after her ex sent out her number telling everyone she was sex-crazed. She didn’t run, but eventually, she realized that staying in a toxic environment to prove she could, wasn’t actually healthier. And she had no plans to stay at that party for another second. 

She didn’t have a car, her Lyft was forty minutes out, and Filo wasn’t answering his phone. She was stranded--at least for a little while. 

The music from the party was loud, and she could hear laughter from around her, but she stood tall at the front of the yard, walking towards the side entrance lined with parked cars. 

She stopped short. 

Standing by his car, surrounded by his usual compatriots, was Edoardo Incanti. She took a (forbidden) moment to study the sharp cut of his jaw and the soft sweater underneath his leather jacket. She hated that he was beautiful. Really, though, she hated that she liked him. He was smart and funny, and loyal, and he kept her on her toes. But she couldn’t trust him. Not yet, not when her past was so fresh behind her, literally in this case. They were...friendly. No, that’s not true. He was friendly; she was mildly annoyed with him at all times as a defense mechanism. 

She couldn’t be vulnerable again right now. Yet, even Silvia seemed resigned to the fact that Edo liked her, something Ele didn’t believe herself. 

Normally, Ele would’ve walked away and ignored him, Chicco, Rocco, and Fede along with a few others that seemed to be around at all times. And they say girls always travel in packs. 

But Eleonora was wearing cute, but genuinely uncomfortable shoes, her rideshare was taking forever, and she knew without a doubt that Edoardo Incanti would be more than happy to get her into his car. 

That stupid fucking car. 

She didn’t know if he was arriving or leaving, but she didn’t care. She was no coward, and Edoardo Incanti held no power over her. No man did. 

She marched towards the group that rested against Edo’s car. They seemed to be passing around a cigarette and laughing at whatever story Chicco was animatedly telling. 

Fede saw her first. She must’ve looked determined because instead of smiling or joking about her appearance, Fede hit Edoardo in the arm and nodded in her direction. Edo’s head whipped around and he saw her walking purposefully toward him. His eyes alight at the sight of her. She ignored the flutter in her stomach at the small pleased smile that spread across his face. It wasn’t cocky or taunting, it was pure and true, and Ele hated him a little for it. 

It would be so much easier to hate him if he stopped being...well, him. 

“Eleonora?” He asked in greeting, and his eyes roamed her body. Chicco stopped his story abruptly and turned to Ele. In fact, all the boys stopped talking and were now focused on both Edo and Ele. Great. 

Ele lost a bit of her nerve, but Chicco saved the day. 

“Ah, the beautiful Ele! How are you, my dear? You look stunning. Care for a smoke?” He asked with a flourishing hand and a kiss to her cheek. Chicco and her started bonding after it became clear that Edoardo pouted like a baby anytime Ele showered Chicco affection and friendship while remaining icy towards him. Bless, Chicco Rodi. 

“Chicco!” She greeted, putting a bit of fake cheer into her voice. “No, I’m good thanks,” she replied, waving off the cigarette in front of her. “I’m doing okay. How are you?” 

Chicco smirked. “Well, my dearest Ele, I am absolutely fan fucking tastic. Thank you for asking, love.” He placed a hand over his heart and turned ever so slightly to gauge Edoardo’s reaction. 

Ele followed his line of sight and noticed the slight furrow of his brow and an annoyed huff from Edoardo. It was satisfying, and she felt marginally better than a few seconds ago. Again, bless Chicco Rodi. 

“Eduardo.” She greeted, purposefully saying his name wrong. She was rewarded by an eye roll from Edo and a chuckle from Rocco, Chicco, and Fede. Ele tried to ignore the fact that it was fun to rile Edoardo Incanti. That was not a good sign at all for Eleonora’s heart. 

There was a moment of silence in the group at the standstill between Edoardo and Ele. She breathed out a sigh. 

“Could you give me a ride home?” She asked. She tried to seem casual with her question. That it didn’t actually matter that she was asking Him of all people, but she registered everyone’s astonishment. Her focus, however, was on Edoardo. 

“Now?” He replied incredulously. Eleonora felt grateful for his question. It was a dumb one, but it broke some of the tension she was holding. 

“No like three weeks from now,” she said sarcastically, eyebrows raised. He recovered quickly amidst the muted laughs from his friends. 

“Right.” He told her. “Yeah, of course.” He nodded, pulling out his keys from his jacket pocket. The movement caused his jacket to shift and more of his sweater to show. Eleonora’s hands were held tightly against her side, but they twitched slightly in response to his movements and her wish to feel the softness of his no doubt luxurious sweater. 

Goddamn Edoardo Incanti and his stupid clothes. 

Eleonora glanced at the ground to stop herself from continuing to look at him. 

“But we just got here,” she heard Rocco whine and raised her head to look at Edoardo for confirmation or denial. He winced slightly, and Ele registered Chicco and Fede both smacking the back of Rocco’s head and pulling him away from Edoardo’s car towards the party. 

“I can wait for a rideshare if you want to go to the party. It’ll take a while, but I can wait,” Ele offered. 

Edoardo ignored her and pressed his key fob, and Ele heard his car doors unlock. He got into the driver’s seat without commenting further, and Eleonora felt a bashful smile bloom because of his response. 

She followed him into the car, taking in all of the details. It was meticulously clean and the black leather interior shined in the moonlight. Ele would never admit that she liked his car.   
But. 

She liked his car. 

Instead of lingering on that admission, she slid into her seat, pulling the seat belt into place, and letting her fingers linger on the cold leather seats. 

She turned her head to look at Edoardo when the car remained in place. His eyes amused at the fact that she relished the feel of his car. It was a smug grin, and Eleonora rolled her eyes at him. 

“Sorry, it’s not every day you get to be in The Edoardo Incanti’s car. If leather seats could talk…” She trailed off, teasing him. 

His laugh was soft and warm and the cold sweat from earlier heated into something decidedly nicer than before. 

“You could ride in it every day if you wanted.” He replied, putting his keys in the ignition and bringing the car to life. 

“That’s very forward of you, Mr. Incanti. What kind of girl do you take me for?” She replied prim and proper crossing her legs in the spacious front seat. 

It was not lost on Eleonora that minutes ago she felt suffocated by the insinuation that she was sex-crazed, a slut, a nymphomaniac. And here she was making subtle sexual innuendos and jokes with Edoardo. It was not lost on Ele, but she wished it had been. 

He grinned at her before shifting into gear. “Well, Ms. Sava, I think you are a woman with incredible wit and steadfast principles.” He played along, his tone stilted and proper to match her own. 

Even though he said it as part of the joke, she detected a current of truth in his answer. She studied his profile as he drove. These moments were such a stark contrast from her ex, but the rest of him, his persona, his reputation at school was so eerily similar she felt uneasy. 

It was weird to be viewed with such esteem and so openly. It’s not that Eleonora needed a man to validate her, but it felt freeing to be viewed as she felt she was. She was seen for her, not for her body, or gender, or any other various reasons men tended to feel entitled to her body. 

“Really?” She asked into the silence in the car; the only sounds made by the changing of gears and the occasional rustle of jackets. 

He glanced over at her, but even though he could only look at her for a second, she saw the small frown and furrowed brows. 

“Of course, Ele.” He told her sincerely. She didn’t know what to say, so she sat silently. This conversation was getting close to something heavy, and Ele could see warning signs flash in her mind. 

MAYDAY MAYDAY CUTE BOY SEES YOU AS A PERSON AND RESPECTS YOU! MAYDAY MAYDAY. 

Edoardo cleared his throat, thankfully changing the subject. 

“Party wasn’t fun?” He asked. 

“Not really,” Ele muttered. 

“Well, then, I guess I should thank you for saving me.” 

“You’re welcome,” Ele told him, ignoring the small stab of guilt she felt for taking him away from his friends and party. 

They settled into a comfortable silence. Ele watched the lights flash by and took a moment to think about the surreal situation she was in. She had resolutely promised she would never be in his car, and here she was, riding home from a party, and he had rescued her even if he hadn’t known it. 

“I’m surprised that you asked me for a ride home.” The statement hung in the air between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable; it wasn’t even accusatory or digging; Edo’s comment was simply a fact. 

“Well, I did make a blood oath with a witch to never get into your car with you so I think my first child might be involved in some sort of ritual sacrifice now.” 

Edo’s laugh was warm and slow. “So it was a risk?” 

“It’s always a risk with you.” It was supposed to be an innocuous statement, but Eleonora immediately felt as if she revealed too much. He was a risk. This situation was a risk, but lately, at night when she was supposed to be studying or planning or drifting off, and she had a message from him, she thought about taking a risk. 

Ele noted the car sliding to a stop on the side of a street. Edoardo put the car in park before turning to face her with an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly the car felt too small. Moments ago, it had been her savior. Now, though, it was threatening to close in on her too fast.   
“Ele,” he whispered before stopping. He was turned towards her as far as he possibly could in the confines of the car and was looking at her in earnest. Eleonora forced herself to look at him. If she could walk into that party with whispers and dirty looks with her head held high, she sure as hell could face Edoardo now. 

She knew she was safe. 

And wasn’t that the kicker? She may not fully trust him. She may have serious doubts about his intentions and his pursuit of her, but she also knew that he would help her if she asked. Fuck, Ele thought. 

“Why am I a risk?” Edo continued. Ele took note of his restraint. He kept his body away from hers, his face carefully blank. He was trying so hard not to rattle or demand anything from her. 

“You’re Edoardo Incanti,” she stated simply while shrugging her shoulders like it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

“And that means what?” 

“It means,” she started before stopping. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find the right words. “It means that your reputation freaks me out. That I don’t understand why you want me, and I don’t,” she paused. Edoardo had gone rigid in the car. She couldn’t tell if it was because of her answers or because he wasn’t expecting her to be honest. 

Eleonora Sava really was the queen of deflection when it came to one Edoardo Incanti. 

“I don’t trust you. Yet.” Ele whispered. He deserved to know the truth, and she deserved to be able to say her peace. To have doubts and worries without being judged or gaslit. 

“Okay. Okay.” Edo said. He nodded, mostly to himself, it seemed. “I get that. I do.” He told her earnestly. “But Eleonora, I can’t build trust if you don’t engage with me.” 

It was a fair assessment of the situation. He was right. But the statement felt loaded. That all she needed to do was spend time with him, and she would trust him. It felt like she was signing on for a lot more than just trust. 

“And what? I suddenly fall in love with you?” She asked, trying to keep her skepticism out of her tone. 

“Maybe.” Edo teased before sobering. “No. Then we are friends. I’m not out for anything Ele. I just want to get to know you. I think we would be good together in whatever way you are comfortable with. I don’t expect anything.” 

Ele noticed the sincerity on his face and decided that she could do that. She could try to get to know him because everything she has seen of him so far has proven that he is someone she could rely on. 

Eleonora took a deep breath, decision made, and she held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Eleonora Sava. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Edoardo smiled, “Edoardo Incanti,” 

“Eduardo?” Ele teased him. 

“EdOArdo,” he stated again, playing along. 

“Ohhh, my mistake.” She realized that her hand was still tightly grasped in his, and it wasn’t a bad feeling. His large warm hands felt comforting, but Ele pulled her hand back towards her body and rested it on her lap. The warmth from his hands still encompassed hers. He looked down at his now empty hand and smiled slightly before turning back to the steering wheel and putting the car back into gear. 

The atmosphere of the car was lighter, and Eleonora felt something shift in her. Because even though she didn’t totally trust him, she trusted him enough to give him a chance. And considering that the last time she gave someone a chance, it then promptly fell apart, it was a big step forward for her. 

Eleonora leaned into the comfortable leather seats. Edo hummed slightly to the soft music playing through the car speakers, and his voice was gentle and melodic. 

To say this is not how she saw her day ending would be a drastic understatement. 

“So, why was the party really a bust?” Edo asked. His tone was light, and Ele felt that she could successfully avoid the question, and he would let it go. But, it also felt like a challenge. Was she going to open up? 

“Ah, yeah. Someone from my old school hosted it.” Ele tucked her hair behind her ears in a nervous gesture as Edo kept glancing over at her. 

“You weren’t close?” Eleonora scoffed loudly to the posed question. 

“No, I don’t think he will be getting a Christmas card from me this year.” 

“Do I get a Christmas card this year?” Edo inquired. 

“Of course. You’re in for a real Sava Sibling treat.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Did you know people from the party?” Ele asked politely back, and she still felt as though her footing was unsure. What does it mean to be friends with Edoardo Incanti? Hell if she knew. 

“No, Chicco wanted to go and, well, we usually are down for a party.” 

“Oh Chicco, my absolute favorite,” Ele taunted. 

“Excuse me,” Edo started. “What does Chicco have that I don’t?” 

“So many things, Edo,” Ele started and was too lost in her teasing to notice the way that Edoardo stilled when she called him Edo. It was the first time she had done so, and if Ele had been paying attention, she might have noticed that Edo refrained from making any sudden movements so that she wouldn’t take it back. “For starters, he has excellent style. He’s way funnier than you too.” 

“He wears square, gold rhinestone sunglasses,” Edo stated flatly

“Yup. All class and high fashion.” Their soft chuckles lasted until Eleonora realized Edo had pulled up to her flat. 

She clasped her hands together in her lap over her keys after unbuckling her seatbelt. “Thank you for the ride home,” She told him sincerely. He had come through tonight in more ways than one. 

“Anytime, Eleonora Francesca Sava.” 

“Edoardo Incanti - Lyft Driver. You should get business cards.” Ele razzed as she grasped the door handle and pushed the door open slightly. 

“Well, until I do you have my number, Ele.” She nodded and got out of the car. She bent down so she could see him through the still open passenger-side door. 

“Goodnight, Edo.” Edo’s smile was bright and full. 

“Goodnight,” He replied. She closed the door to the car and walked back up to her flat on autopilot. Her mind was whirring over the fact that she was now friends with Edoardo, her personal Lyft driver.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something before I finish the rest of my tumblr requests! 
> 
> title from hozier- arsonist's lullaby
> 
> I love my hot dumb children! Also I know the joke is that he's an uber driver, but uber is a terrible company and lyft is so much more worker-friendly so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> -SleepyBanshee


End file.
